En Silencio, Mi Universo
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Cuando los pensamientos lo abruman y el pasado lo oscurece, Draco encuentra el amor y la razon por la que todo valio la pena: Que él haya llegado al mundo. N/A Corto fluff, pero muy claro. R&R


**Buenas, esto lo escribí hace un buen tiempo pero viendo como después de HPCC todos parecen escribir a Draco como un padre distante, lo cual me indigna, he decidido que debía mostrarlo como realmente creo que es.**

 **Esta es la visión de un Draco Malfoy, hablando de sus sentimientos hacia su hijo en contraste al dolor vivido. Muy corto, pero conciso. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews.**

 **NADA Relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling, y no gano dinero con esto.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **EN SILENCIO, MI UNIVERSO**

Draco sentía la bruma en sus ojos y en sus pensamientos, aquel día había comenzado normal y luego todo sucedió. Los miedos que venia sintiendo, la expectativa de su llegada, lo que el creía que viviría cuando todo suceda y, al final, fue mucho mas de lo que había imaginado.

Ese día Draco Malfoy se convirtió en padre.

Aun sentía las piernas temblarle, aun seguía sin dormir y aun así nunca se sintió mas feliz. En ese momento se encontraba sentado, de manera acartonada junto al catre que tenia a aquel que venia conociendo desde el vientre de su madre. Dudaba de mirarlo, la enormidad de su existencia lo aplastaba y a la vez lo hacia volar, lo hacia reír. Tan pequeño y tan grande al mismo tiempo.

A su esposa la estaban atendiendo, a él lo apartaron hacia otra habitación y llevaron con el al pequeño para dedicarse de lleno a la mujer; y Draco se encontró ahí, en una lucha interna, con todas sus fuerzas, intentando ubicar todos sus pensamientos. Pero escuchó un ruido, y en ese momento, cuando se giro para verlo, como el fuego quedo en Draco Malfoy marcado para siempre el sonido de la voz de su hijo.

\- …- No le salían las palabras.

¿Qué decirle? Solo podía estar ahí mirándolo, semi inclinado sobre el bebe que hacia pequeños sonidos y aun mas pequeños movimientos por la tela que lo envolvía. El joven pensó que debía estar incomodo, él lo estaría, y decidió ayudarlo. Suavemente lo levanto poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y, apoyandolo contra su pecho, aflojó el apriete de la tela para que pueda moverse mas libremente.

Embelesado, abrumado, nada describía el momento. El calor de la piel de su bebe en sus dedos, su respiración cerca de su rostro, su voz calma ahora con sus quejidos volviéndose mas suaves… Sus ojos que lo miraron y lo atravesaron enseñándole a Draco una luz mucho más brillante que el sol.

\- ….- De nuevo no pudo decir nada.

Se atraganto con un jadeo, mezclado con una risa, mezclado con un llanto, era todo alegría. Draco sonrió ampliamente porque nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, nunca, jamás, creyó vivir para ver una mirada tan inocente y, cuando el bebe le sonrió en respuesta, supo que la vida le cambio para siempre. Se sintió padre, sintió a su hijo.

Finalmente pudo entender a sus padres, y aunque muchas decisiones lo perjudicaron directamente, Draco, finalmente, pudo entender a que se referían con decir que todo lo que hacían siempre fue con la intención de que sea lo mejor para él. Finalmente Draco pudo entender el pánico a que algo le pase, el miedo recorrerle la espina, y todo a base del amor que hasta ese momento solo podía imaginar.

De pronto todo se le presentó como una lluvia de respuestas, la razón entera de las cosas que vivió, la razón entera por la que el existía, la experiencia de la guerra, de haberla dejado atrás, de haber sobrevivido.

Todo ahora tenía sentido: Que ese bebe llegara al mundo. Que sea suyo.

Aun así, no podía hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir contemplando esa mirada nublada pero de un gris perla que lo dejo enamorado. Esa sonrisa de encías que se volvía bostezo y el movimiento de su pequeño cuerpo mientras su hijo se volvía a dormir y Draco Malfoy no podía borrar la sonrisa y la expresión de orgullo y felicidad ante cada respiración de su razón de vivir.

Y lo amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo.

Cuando lo volvió a dejar recostado el rubio miro a sus lados buscando algo en especial. No podía hablar en ese momento, el nudo en su garganta de entera felicidad se lo impedía pero quería plasmar ese momento para siempre, para que algún día, de su propio puño y letra, su hijo, su bebe, pueda leer exactamente lo que Draco en ese momento no podía decir.

Volvió a observarlo y, siendo que era inadmisible despegarse de su lado, usando la varita y un accio, atrajo un papel y una pluma para inmortalizar sus sentimientos.

No pensó que cosas escribir, solamente dejo a su mano moverse casi sin mirar el papel. Simplemente dejándose ser.

 _En un momento de fantasía o increíble actuación, intento ver más allá de la realidad del mundo normal. Del mundo en el que nacimos, del mundo en el cual no puedo vivir en paz._

 _Y es justamente, en momentos como este, cuando el sentimentalismo surge en mi y necesito expresar un amor que parece no estar, que es cuando tu, mi única salvación, brillas hasta en la mas profunda oscuridad._

 _Quiero meterme en este rol, quiero verte, adorarte, acariciarte y venerarte._

 _Quiero ver tus ojos grises explorarme, y extasiarme de tu suave y melodiosa risa de ángel._

 _Más que querer es ver, la mejor creación de mi cuerpo, de mi amor y mi fantasía. Porque en el mundo exterior no existes, ese mundo que habita quienes murmuran mi nombre, me excluyen y me estigma; tu has llegado y vuelto esta realidad en un universo perfecto. Eres el sol que da vida a todos los días._

 _Tan real que impresiona lo que siento. Porque te siento, y si extiendo mi mano junto a mi, te toco. Y estas._

 _Siento tu piel tibia y suave, clara y limpia. Completa pureza. Tu cabello rubio casi blanco, en la noche parece plateado, mientras tu, mi cielo duermes. Siento el aroma de tu cuerpo, la brisa de tu aliento. Y cuando estas aquí, sobre mi pecho, llenas un vacío que creía eterno._

 _Creía que estaba muerto, que no iba a sentir esto jamás, pero aun así has venido, mi pequeño. Y con esto, has llegado a hacerme ver, que puedo amar con locura, con completa devoción._

 _Soy ciego porque mis ojos ahora son los tuyos y mi luz el brillo de los tuyos._

 _Soy mudo porque tu voz es mi expresión mas sincera, y tu risa la felicidad de la eternidad toda._

 _Mas que un niño, mas que el hombre que te convertirás en el momento adecuado. Eres lo más hermoso de mi mundo mágico, eres la salvación de mi mundo exterior._

 _Eres mi tesoro mas preciado._

 _Lo que mas amo en el mundo, lo que me da esperanzas para la vida, el futuro y el tiempo._

 _Eres Scorpius, mi hijo. Mi mundo entero._

Sencillo, sincero, Draco dobló el papel luego de releerlo y lo apoyo sobre el bebe que de nuevo, y pareciendo saber, le sonrió pero sin despertar. No había problema, pensó. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para verse mutuamente, mientras tanto, el podía adorarlo en silencio.

 **FIN**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Reviews?_


End file.
